Y el sombrero dijo Slytherin - La camara secreta
by Fan de CNC
Summary: Llego la segunda parte otra vez por que la primera vez la habia escrito mal


Y Nota del autor (vmorticia): En serio necesitan haber leído para entender partes de esto. Esto es parte de una serie la cual corre paralemente al libro real. Es un A.U fic. Me gusta mucho Draco, por lo que sigo al popular fan fic puede que Draco es en realidad un buen tipo (y que su problema de actitud se deba a su padre) y Cat esta basada en mi si la quieren usarla o a Astrofe o a Charm pidan permiso.  
  
Nota de la traductora: Lo único que tengo que decir es que cuando escribo mal lo que Hagrid o Dobby digan es a propósito. Y no me ofendo Irving pero admitamos que sonaste como una Gryffindor sabe-lo-todo (o Hermione)   
  
  
El sombrero dijo Slytherin - la camara secreta  
  
Harry Potter subió las escaleras en Privet Drive 4. le habian dicho que fuera a su caurto y se pasara la noche simulando que no estaba. Gran forma de pasar tu cumpleaños. La mayoria de la gente normal estaria tiniendo una fiesta, o por lo menos una torta de cumpleaños. Pero Harry no era un chico ordinario. Él era un mago (estoy segura de que saben de la anormalidad de Harry, como la llama el señor Dursley). Entro a su cuarto, preguntandoese por que ninguno de sus amigos le habia algo como una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Incluso los Weasleys quienes odiaban a Harry, serian bienvenidos, solo para probar que el año anterior en Hogwarts fue real. De repente paro. Habia - algo - sentado en su cama. Eso - lo que fuera - salto de la cama de Harry y se le acerco. Estaba usando una funda de almuhada, y tenia orejas como las de un murcielago, ojo como pelotas de tenis, y nariz como zanahoria. "!Harry Potter¡ tanto tiempo hace que Dobby quiere conocerle, señor....es un honor tan grande..."   
Harry se pregunto que hacia una criatura obviamente mágica, que parecía un ratón, e su cuarto, pero sintió que devia saber que era "¿Qué sos vos? Sabia que era rudo, pero no le importo.  
"Dobby es un elfo domestico. Dobby el elfo domestico, señor." Harry reconoció ese nombre, era el elfo domestico de la casa de Malfoy. Harry nunca antes había visto a un elfo domestico.  
"¿No sos el elfo de Malfoy?" Pregunto Harry, queriendo saber porque estaba ahí. El elfo se quedo en blanco "Señor sabe quien Dobby es?" El elfo empezó a pegarse la cabeza contra la pared "Dobby va a estar metiéndose en muchos problemas. Señor, por favor, no diga a los amos de Dobby que él estuvo acá, por favor?" ¿Entonces no debía estar acá? ¿Por qué se esta pegando a si mismo? Harry sintió pena por el elfo.  
"¿Por qué estas acá?" Pregunto en un tono simpático.  
"Dobby vino a advertir a Harry Potter. Harry Potter no debe volver a Hogwarts. Cosas terribles van a pasar, Harry Potter debe estar seguro."  
"¿Cómo sabe que cosas terribles van a pasar?" Harry estaba un poco ofendido, porque Dobby fue a contarle eso, y Draco Malfoy el mejor amigo de Harry no le había mandado ni siquiera un tarjeta de cumpleaños.  
"Dobby no puede decir, señor." Dobby se estaba pegando la cabeza ahora contra el del armario. Harry sujeto al elfo para evitar que se hiciera mas daño, que parara de hacer ruido - tenia miedo de que el tío Vernon escuchara.  
"Mira, yo voy a ir a Hogwarts. Y nadie me la va a impedir." Harry no podía quedarse con los Dursley ni por un segundo mas de lo que tenia que estar. "Me enfrentaría a Vol-, vos-sabesquien, en un enfrentamiento antes de quederme acá." Y realmente lo haría.  
"Harry Potter, no debe ir. Él se debe quedar acá él esta seguro." Protesto Dobby.  
"¿No me escuchaste? Voy a volver a Hogwarts. Ahora déjame solo, antes de que le cuente a Draco lo que estas tratando de hacer." Escoto Harry. Fue rudo, pero sirvió. El elfo le miro aterrorizado y de repente desvaneció, con un ruido como el de nueces al romperse, unas seis cartas cayeron donde él había estado parado. Harry las miro; tenían fechas diferentes, tres eran de Cat, dos de Draco y una de Stephen. De repente se dio cuenta de que el elfo debió haber estado interceptando su correo. Mentalmente maldijo a Dobby (Por maldecir me refiero a insultar - sin magia - esta vez.( y recogió las cartas. Una de cada uno era una tarjeta de cumpleaños. Draco le escribió diciendo que se encontrarían en Dyagon Alley en agosto. Cat le pregunto si queria ir a su casa, pero esa carta estaba fuera de fecha, ya era demasiado tarde. La otra carta de Cat decía que había hablado con Draco y que los tres se podían encontrar en Dyagon Alley si Harry podía ir. Harry les respondió a Cat y a Draco diciendo que trataría de estar ahí, pero que no estaba seguro. Harry se sentía mucho mejor ahora. Sabia que sus amigos no le habían abandonado - tendria que preguntarle a Draco si su elfo domestico tenia un historial de desorden mental.  
  
Unas pocos semanas después llego la carta de Hogwarts, que incluía la lista de los libros.  
`Los estudiantes de segundo año requerirán´  
  
(INSERTAR ACÁ LA LISTA DONDE CASI TODOS SON DE GILDEROY LOCKHART)  
  
¿Quién mierda es este tipo Lockhart? Sus libros parecían vagamente ser de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Sonaba como si, quien fuese el nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras era un gran fan del tipo. Mientras que no fuera un maniático homicida trabajando para Voldemort, de nuevo. La semana siguiente el tío Vernon tiro a Harry en el Lucky Cauldron "No vamos a volver por vos, quédate - quédate en lo de uno de tus amigos hasta que tengas que tomar el tren." Harry no tenia quejas - cuanto menos tiempo tuviese que pasar con los Dursley mejor, se preguntaba donde se podía quedar. Arrastro su baúl dentro del Lucky Cauldron, y lo dejo en un lugar seguro (si hay algo como `un lugar seguro´). Camino afuera del bar y golpeo el ladrillo que le permitiría entrar al Dyagon Alley.  
Harry compro sus útiles, dejando a los libros para lo ultimo porque había una multitud en la librería. Se la paso buscando a sus amigos, pero no vio a nadie conocido, excepto por algunos Weasleys (Fred, George y Percy) hasta que llego a Flourish y Blotts. Ella le sujeto del brazo desde atrás, y él casi le pego una patada antes de darse cuenta que era Cat "¡Hola Harry!"  
"Hola Cat ¿Tenias que atacarme?"  
"No pero me gusta ser impredecible"  
"Eso es tan típico tuyo." Se burlo Harry sabiendo cuanto ella odiaba eso  
"Mierda." Se quejo Cat, pero después se alegro como si nunca se hubiese sabido lo que es estar enojada "Draco va a llegar en un minuto. Él y su papá.....no queres conocer a su papá - él te odia." Ahora se veía preocupada.  
"¿Qué?" Harry no entendía  
"Bueno.... no te lo puedo explicar...pero su papá definitivamente te odia - tal vez tenga que ver con... no puedo contarte esto - pregúntale a Draco cuando le veas." Harry estaba confundido y se le notaba en la cara. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar, porque Draco Malfoy y un hombre que solo podría ser su papá, habían aparecido de un callejón que Harry nunca antes había notado. Harry y Cat les vieron entrar en Fourish y Blotts, y les siguieron. Harry noto que afuera de la librería decía:  
  
`GILDEROY LOCKHART   
Va a estar firmando copias de su ultimo libro   
EL MAGICO YO  
Hoy 12:30 - 4:30 pm´  
  
"¿Quién es Gilderoy Lockhart?" Pregunto Harry, y varias mujeres le vieron con cara de culo como si fuese un idiota.  
"¿No sabes quien en Gilderoy Lockhart?" Cat parecía sorprendida. "Él es un gran escritor. Escribió casi todos los libros de la lista de este año."   
"Ya se eso ¿Pero por que la multitud?" Y recibe mas miradas de culo por parte de las mujeres, por lo que decidió callarse. También noto que todos los Weasleys estaban ahí y penso (como un chiste) que ellos formaban casi toda la multitud.  
Harry compro todos sus libros y se estaba por ir, cuando alguien choco contra él "Córrete. Soy del Profeta." Escoto el hombre con la cámara de foto, él ni siquiera miro a Harry.  
"¿Parece que me importa?" Harry le escoto de vuelta enojado. Lockhart debió haberle escuchado porque miro para arriba. Harry deseo de repente no haberle respondido, porque Lockhart le había reconocido. "No puede ser ¿Harry Potter?" Todo el mundo le estaba mirando. Harry odiaba que le trataran así. Lockhart condujo a Harry adelante. Harry asumió que ese hombre ese hombre, actuaba como un personaje de la tele - pura imagen, nada de realidad, iba a usarle para conseguir publicidad extra. Tenia razón, y cuando el fotógrafo termino, la vista de Harry estaba borrosa, de los flashes. Eso no era todo, Lockhart dio un tétrico discurso, en el que básicamente anunciaba que iba a enseñar defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts ese año. (Harry rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Lockhart se merecía mas el nombre de la mamá de Draco que ella misma.)   
Harry le habían dado una copia de los libros, los cuales ya había comprado, y de los que no necesitaba ¿Para que quería dos copias de esos libros de mierda? Le dio los libros a la persona mas cercana sin importarle quien era. Se estaba por ir, de nuevo cuando escucho algo que sonaba como el principio de una pelea. Él y Cat se dieron vuelta para ver - es común en la conducta de un Slytherin el disfrutar ver caos, mas o menos como Peeves.  
"Bueno, bueno, bueno - Arthur Weasley." Era el papá de Draco   
"Lucius." Respondió el señor Weasley "Mucho trabajo en el ministerio, escuche todas esas redadas.... espero que te paguen tiempo extra?" Tomo un viejo libro de segunda mano de la chica a la que Harry le había dado sus libros de Lockhart, y continuo hablando "Obvio que no ¿Qué tiene hacer quedar mal el nombre del mago si no te pagan bien por ello?"  
"Tenemos opiniones distintas de lo que es hacer quedar mal el nombre del mago, Malfoy"  
"Claramente. La gente con la que te juntas, Weasley." Harry vio que el señor Malfoy estaba mirando a una pareja de personas que eran obviamente muggles, parecía que podían ser parientes de Hermione Granger. "Y yo pense que tu familia no podía caer mas bajo." El señor Weasley se le tiro encima, nokeandolo contra una estantería. Los dos fueron golpeados por varios libros. Nadie podía parar la pelea hasta que llega Hagrid y los separa "Toma, nena - toma tu libro - que es lo mejor que tu papá te puede dar-" El señor Malfoy le tiro el libro de vuelta a la chica Weasley. Se soltó de Hagrid, quien todavía lo sostenía del cuello de su túnica, y salió de la librería, seguidos por Draco, los dos estaban sonriendo. Harry y Cat se rajaron de la librería también. 


End file.
